Highest Life
by Kira The Dead Ninja
Summary: So, the Brandons are now Alchemists, and when Ed breaks Nyx's heart she turns to the arms of a certain Colonel. Ny'x powers over the Ravens' Gate have awakened something evil, and it's her job to remove it. But first, she needs to sort out her love life.
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Yo. How's it going? Me and Hito (I don't give a shit if that's grammatically incorrect!) are doing (another) collab fic. WE LOVE THIS ANIME/MANGA THINGYMADOODAH! **

**So we're writing an insert fic of it! Guess who's who!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… Hito? Do I own Fullmetal Alchemist?**

**Hito: You wish motherfucker!**

***cries and turns the page***

Highest Life

Chapter 1

Strangers in a Strange Land

Fuki and Nyx ran. Running for your life they decided, was annoying. _It would be SO much easier if those gay ass motherfuckers would lay off already! _Nyx thought, her short, red streaked black hair swinging as she pelted across London's busy Regent Street while dodging cars and pulling her younger sister along by the hand. She looked behind her at the large men who followed them. She swerved into a dark alleyway, and ran down it. _OH BLOODY HELL! IT'S A FUCKING DEAD END! _A solid wall of brick stretched between the two concrete buildings on either side.

Nyx backed up against the wall, chest heaving. She shielded twelve year old Fuki behind her back, hoping that the men wouldn't see her. But, they did.  
>"Well girlies, looks like the chase is finally over doesn't it?" snickered one of the men. Nyx spat on his shoes<p>

"We will never stop running! You will never get us!" she snarled. Fuki whimpered quietly

"Nyx, I'm scared" she whispered in her older sister's ear

"Shh little one. We won't get caught!" promised the older sibling. She hoped this was true

It could have been, until one of the men pulled a pistol from his pocket.

"Bye bye little girls" he smirked. He pulled the trigger. There was a flash of purple, and the girls were gone

Nyx felt a sickening ripping sensation in her left leg. Around her was a roiling mass of black mist.

"NYX! WHERE ARE YOU!" shrieked Fuki. Nyx groped blindly in the dark for her younger sister's hand. When she found it, she held on for dear life and pulled the younger girl to her

Up ahead, was a small pinprick of light, as they got closer, it grew until they could see a field, Nyx somehow tugged her sister towards it, flinging her through. She felt another ripping in her right arm. She screamed in pain and fell through the portal, fainting as she hit the ground

Fuki blinked blearily. She was staring up at a clear blue sky, and underneath her was hard ground. She looked down and saw a pool of crimson liquid surrounding a figure

"NYX!" she screamed. Her fifteen year old sister was lying in a sea of blood. It gushed from two stumps. One where her left leg should be and one where her right arm once was. Fuki screamed again. A long, loud sound that sent birds fluttering from trees and made her throat ache

"**HELP US! PLEASE!"**

Edward and Alphonse Elric were sitting in Winry Rockbell's kitchen when they heard the scream. They shot up and sprinted out of the door toward the direction of the sound. A small girl sat in the field near the ruins of the Elric home. Her small body was wracked with sobs, and beside her, lying in a growing pool of blood was a girl. Her left leg and right arm were missing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!" yelled Ed

"Running…*sob sob*… Purple.. Sucked in*sob*…Grabbed me.. .Now she's _dying…_*sob*…"

He looked at the girl who was lying in the pool of blood. The situation reminded him of when he lost his arm and leg in an attempt to save his little brother, Al, who was currently attempting to reassure the young girl. Ed stepped forward . He had come to a solution, whether anyone liked it or not. That girl needed automail, and fast. He picked up the girl who was bleeding and looked at the crimson puddle. That's a lot of blood, he told himself. He turned to the younger girl.

"Come with me," he said, "I know someone who can help her, but we've got to be quick, 'kay?"

"'Kay" she mumbled. She stood on wobbly legs and pelted after the small man.

Ed burst into the house.

"WINRY! GET DOWN HERE **NOW!"** heyelled. Pinako Rockbell walked into the room and her jaw dropped so quickly her pipe fell out. Winry ran down the stairs.

"You know what this means, don't you Winry?" said the old lady.

"I'll get the drips and the spanners. You get the operating-"

"What's going to happen to my sister? Where are you taking her?" a small voice piped up.

"We're going to give her an arm and a leg again," said Ed.**(A/N:Ooh.. RHYMES!)** They then rushed into the operating theatre, leaving the little girl with Al.

Over the next few hours, Nyx screamed a lot. Fuki cried for 30 minutes every time her sister screamed, whilst Al tried to calm her down and Ed helping Winry and Pinako. The screaming was along the lines of:

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUCKING ARM FOR CRYING OUT BLOODY LOUD! LET GO YOU CRAZY BITCH! AND YOU! OLD LADY! PUT THE DAMN SPANNER AWAY! I HAPPEN TO BE IN FUCKING AGONY YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS! BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT? GET THAT AWAY FROM MY FUCKING ARM YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS!FUCK OFF, BITCHES! !"

Al put his hands over Fuki's ears so she didn't hear the torrent of swear words streaming from Nyx's mouth. Eventually, the screaming stopped. Pinako and Winry emerged from the operating theatre looking grim.

"How is she?" asked Al.

"She'll live. She kept fidgeting, which didn't really help with the op, but we've got the connector plates in. We'll take measurements now and build the automail. Ed's explaining it to her."

A moment of silence ensued, followed by:

"BITCH!" *SMACK* "I MAY ONLY HAVE ONE HAND BUT I CAN STILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, BLONDIE!"

"That DOESN'T sound good," decided Al.

"BIG SISTER!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING WOMAN! I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU SLAP ME? UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU SHORT-ASS!"

*SMACK*

"DON'T KILL HER!" shouted Al and Fuki simultaneously. They burst into the room to discover Ed dazed on the floor, with Nyx about to deliver the final blow…

Nyx woke up. Now, she had a shiny new set of automail, courtesy of Winry and Pinako. _Psychotic bitches…_ she thought, remembering the pain of the procedure. It had been agony.

She looked out of the window, her little sister was playing tag with the huge suit of armour that was Alphonse Elric. She smiled. Because they had lived their lives on the run, they didn't have time to stop and make friends, so she was glad that Al was there to keep Fuki company. There was a swift knock on the door

"Nyx? Can I come in?" asked Ed

"Yeah sure whatever" said Nyx, bored. The door was pushed open and in came Edward Elric.

"D'you wanna go outside?" he asked apprehensively. Nyx deliberated, before standing up and answering

"Sure"

Ed grinned and caught her upper arm to stop her from falling over. He led her outside, and they stood watching their siblings play. Fuki came running over, and smacked into Ed, just as Nyx turned to face him and say something.

Their faces collided, as did their mouths. _For an accident, Ed is a pretty good kisser… _thought Nyx as her sister was yelling

"BIG SISTER. YOU'RE A WHORE!"

Ed blanched as he fell forward onto Nyx's mouth. _Well… She is pretty… And I just accidentally sort of maybe slightly fell onto her. I may as well start something_. So, he kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't hit him or pull away, as he had suspected

She kissed back

**Well, that is the end of the first chapter!**

**We will update everything else, because since it's the summer holidays, I'm off for six weeks.**

**The song for this chapter was:**

**Stranger in a Strange Land-30 Seconds to Mars**


	2. Zombie

**Hello again! Sorry we didn't update yesterday, Hito was learning to drive a power boat. Leaving me to die of boredom, luckily, one of my slaves is a vampire (coughDamonSalvatorecough), so he turned me. I'M A VAMPIRE! MEGA LOLZ! Now, for the disclaimer and crap like that**

**Disclaimer: Hiiiitooo? Is Fullmetal Alchemist (and all its smexy people) mine?**

**Hito: I wish. We only own the OCs. But you do drool every time Ed comes on screen**

**So do you Imouto, so right back atcha mothereffer**

**Hito:*sobs and presses the PLAY button***

Highest Life

Chapter 2

Zombie

Nyx broke away from Ed and clutched her throat, choking and trying to clear her mouth. Ed was doing something similar while Fuki and Al were laughing their asses off.

"FUKI! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR SQUIRT! IMMA GONNA BITCH SLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" she screamed. Nyx ran inside, tears falling down her face. She knew she had to sing. It was an outlet for her pain, and you could say many things in a song you couldn't otherwise. She didn't think they had guitars in this strange world, so suddenly, on impulse; she clapped her hands together and placed them on the floor. Strangely, a guitar moulded itself from a metal automail leg that had been left on the carpet. It had been one that hadn't functioned properly. The guitar was ebony black, with silver stars scattered across it. She remembered a song that she had heard not long before her almost death

Fuki looked up. An agonized voice came from the house, drifting on the wind. Nyx was singing. She had a brilliant voice, but her songs were often depressing. This one was particularly appropriate:

_I'm not listening to you  
>I am wandering right through existence<br>With no purpose and no drive  
>'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive<em>

_Two thousand years I've been awake  
>Waiting for the day to shake<em>

_To all of you who've wronged me  
>I am, I am a zombie<br>Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
>I am, I am, I am a zombie<br>How low, how low, how low will you push me  
>To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead<em>

_Blow the smoke right off the tube  
>Kiss my gentle burning bruise<br>I'm lost in time  
>And to all the people left behind<br>You are walking dumb and blind, blind_

_And two thousand years I've been awake  
>Waiting for the day to shake<em>

_Dear all of you who've wronged me  
>I am, I am a zombie<br>Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
>I am, I am, I am a zombie<br>How low, how low, how low will you push me  
>To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead<br>Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
>I am, I am a zombie<br>Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

_I am I am I am a zombie  
>How low, how low, how low will you push me<br>To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead_

Fuki swiped angrily at the tears that filled her eyes. Two weeks before the death, the men had caught up with them. One had held Fuki back, while Nyx had been raped in front of her. The memory came rushing back into her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Well, looks like we've finally caught up, doesn't it" sneered one man. He was tall and heavily built. He was the leader._

"_I think I should give my men a reward for getting you. Boys, do whatever you want with her" the remaining henchmen smiled nastily and grabbed Nyx, while the leader held Fuki in place. They took something very precious from both girls that night. Their sanity. The sisters would never be fully whole again. There was always going to be a part of them that repeated a constant mantra _killkillkillkill_. Over and over again. They knew that one day they would give in. And all would be lost _

_End flashback_

"Fuki, what's wrong?" asked Al.

Fuki snapped. She swiveled round, the expression on her face no longer human. She brought her hand round and placed it on the first thing she saw: Al's armor leg. She screeched in anguish like an eagle from hell, and Al's leg exploded. The sound resonated around the valley, making the people stop and stare at the tree outside the Rockbell's, where the young girl realized what she'd just done. She stood, frozen like a statue, not twitching a muscle, barely breathing. The only thing about her that moved was the tears, the drops running down her face, never stopping. She looked up at the suit of armor.

Then she turned and ran.

"FUKI! WAIT!" yelled Al. Ed burst out of the woods, panting heavily.

"AL! What HAPPENED to you?" shouted Ed. Nyx shot out of the house on a crutch.

"Fuki…."mumbled Al. He looked like he was about to cry (If that's possible for a suit of armor); his shoulders sagged and he fell noisily onto his butt, sniffing.

Ed rounded on Nyx, "FUKI ALMOST KILLED AL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SISTER?"

"You'd have the same problem if you'd watched Al being raped," she said quietly.

"YOU **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT****!" **shouted Ed, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets, "Y-YOU MEAN THAT YOU-YOU'RE-"

"Yeah. That," she said. Ed turned to fix Al. "Oh, Ed?" she added, "Why do you always have to shout?" Then she set off to find her sister.

"Hey, Ed," said Al as Ed was picking up pieces of Al's leg, "What are you going to do for the alchemist exams this year? They are in two days, after all." Ed stopped. Al continued: "Have you considered it at all? I think you should do something interesting, like maybe building something really big and impressive and then turning it into something-"

"THE EXAMS ARE IN TWO DAYS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" screamed Ed.

"I-I thought you knew, big brother….."

"IF I KNEW, I'D HAVE BEEN OUT HERE PRACTICING, WOULDN'T I?"

"Sorry…."

Ed exhaled loudly. "Well, let's start practicing now, if we're going to get anywhere in these stupid exams."

"Fuki?" Nyx asked the forest. She hadn't seen any sign of her little sister anywhere. She was worried. Fuki had never done anything like this before. Just a few hours ago, she had been laughing at Nyx and Ed because of the 'accident.' Suddenly, she had just blown up her first real friend in ages, then run off. Why would she do something like that? That wasn't like Fuki. She was a happy-go-lucky pixie-like character who always smiled unless someone was in pain, when she cried for them. What had gotten into her?

The forest held no answers for her, so she began to muse over the portal she had made that day when they died. Did they really die? Neither of them felt a bullet or anything threatening their lives before entering that void. Maybe that was her, making that portal. Maybe her limbs were sacrificed for entrance and exit through time and space to this place? Suddenly, it clicked. With that theory it all made sense, why here didn't look anything like the world she and Fuki had lived in. Maybe, she thought, I lost my limbs because of the distance of the two dimensions? If so, it means I might be able to travel to Fuki in a void!

She remembered earlier, when she had made that guitar from the automail. She clapped her hands, placed them on the floor and imagined a portal. Ancient runes drifted from her unconscious mind and placed themselves in a pattern on a circle which surrounded a star. The ground morphed into a swirl of indigo and ebony. She stepped into it, asking for her sister's location. She saw the swirling black mist, the dark, fathomless world in the void between space and time. She saw the light, headed towards it and stepped through.

Fuki was kneeling on the ground, drawing in the dust on the floor. Nyx walked towards her and she whipped round, terrified. Her tear filled eyes were shining blue, unlike her normal green irises. The suspicion faded from her face when she saw Nyx. Instead, she went back to drawing. Nyx went over to Fuki and peered over her shoulder. More runes. She wondered if Fuki had picked them up from somewhere or just knew them, like her. The way she was writing them, it was if she were reciting the alphabet. She seemed to know exactly what each one was, where it should go. Nyx tried to read them, but she realized that she could only understand them if she was making a void or making things out of other things. The thoughts swirling in her head fled as she stared up into the obsidian sky. It was night time. They needed to go back.

The portal opened and Nyx tapped Fuki on the shoulder. She turned round and Nyx grabbed her and pulled her through. They appeared outside the Rockbell's house. They could hear the faint calls of Al and Ed:

"Nyx! Nyx, where are you?"

"Fuki! Fuki?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"I DON"T BLAME HER, ED, SHE'S HAD A ROUGH PAST! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

Fuki snapped out of her trance after hearing Al. The blue faded to deep green and she collapsed. She had passed out.

Fuki stirred. The memories returned and she felt _**horrible**_. She remembered pivoting, blasting Al's leg apart. She remembered the realization eating away at her from the inside. She remembered fleeing into the heart of the forest, curling up and crying. She remembered the symbols she had seen all her life, knowing what they said and did, too afraid to use them to save her sister's limbs, which could have been her life. She remembered writing them in the dirt, everyone she wrote bringing up a hundred new commands. She remembered Nyx dragging her through the 'Raven's Gate' to the Rockbell's, who had housed her so kindly and had been repaid so wrongly. She shook it off and looked outside to see Al drawing symbols - her symbols - on the ground. She automatically calculated he was building a pillar of rock, 30ft high. She pulled on her trousers and her t-shirt to see a tower of granite sculpting itself from the floor. She would have run down stairs, except she had an idea.

She jumped out of the window.

At the last second, the transmutation circle formed in her mind and a set of eagles' wings procured themselves from her shoulder blades. Al turned round to see Fuki rushing at him like an osprey swooping on its prey. He dived out of the way and she swished past him and landed a few feet away.

"WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT!" gaped Al. Fuki's wings folded themselves back into her back. A sweet smile spread across her angelic face

"I just see these symbols in my head and if I want to, I can do things. That was where I wanted to build wings to slow my fall out of the window. In that case I substituted my shoulder blades for eagle-wing structure, then I transmuted the towels into feathers. The muscles attached to my shoulder blades were just readjusted to connect to the wings. The aero dynamics allowed me to land safely."

Al was speechless.

_**Amazing ninja two hour time skip! (Theory exam is over)**_

Nyx stood outside the military barracks. Now, it was time for the practical exam. A smirk slowly turned up the corner of her mouth _yess… That is what I shall do…_

"EVERYBODY! GET IN LINE AND BE PREPARED TO SHOW US YOUR STUFF!" bawled one dark haired man with angular eyes and a lecherous expression. Nyx snarled at his face and threw a pebble. It hit him on the temple and knocked him out. When the other man, a giant with blonde hair and a miraculous moustache (which looked incredibly stupid) looked in her direction she whistled innocently and put on an expression that plainly said "Who? Me?". He ground his teeth

"YOU! YOU WITH THE FUNKY HAIR! YOU'RE UP FIRST!" he shouted

"Very well" she said in an emotionless monotone **(A/N: think Uchiha monotone. She sounds like that)**

"HER HAIR ISN'T FUNKY, IT'S GOTHIC, ACTUALLY!" shouted Fuki from behind her. Nyx sweat-dropped.

Stepping forward, she clapped her hands and placed them on the floor. The same pentagram pattern as before appeared and the void opened. Every one gasped. Except for Fuki since she knew what was going on. Transmuting a block of black marble, she dropped it into the abyss. The void in the ground closed and then re-opened in the ceiling and the marble slab dropped out of it, just as Mustang regained consciousness. He was squashed to the floor like the perverted worm he was. Nyx just smirked and said

"What goes around, comes around sucker" before standing up and walking over to the edge of the room and leaning on the wall.

"EPIC. WIN!" said Fuki, then she burst into laughter.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT, SMALL FRY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU EVEN MANAGED TO APPLY FOR THE EXAM, BUT YOU'RE UP NEXT!" yelled Strong Arm

Fuki swallowed loudly. She stepped forward. She knew what to do. She imagined her eagle wings. Immediately, the transmutation circles appeared on her back. The wings built themselves in the very order she had mentioned to Al: bone, feather, muscle. This time, it was made from the floor, which made it a lot faster but left a large crater beneath her. She bent her legs then launched herself into the air. She flew up, then towards the trees. She grabbed handfuls of leaves and sticks, then transmuted them into claws on her feet that protruded from her Pointe shoes**(A/N: she wears ballet Pointe shoes, the kind you wear to walk on your toes)** and extended from the gaps between her fingers. She swooped low and felled a tree, which she transmuted into a wooden spear by means of adding a rock. She landed, stuck the spear into the ground and walked over to her sister, the wings and claws retracting into her body, leaving a trail of rocks, leaves and sticks.

The remaining displays of alchemy were mediocre, and incredibly boring. Except for Ed's, which entailed explosions, lots of sculpting and lots of pain for Mustang

The next day, Ed, Nyx and Fuki were called to Mustang's office. They stood in a row in front of the ornate desk.

"Well. Ed, you are able to keep your alchemist status, despite trying to kill me. Nyx, next time try not to drop massive slabs of rock onto my skull. I might just do the same to you one day (at this Nyx smirked). Fuki, I'm not quite sure how a midget like you worked out how to do such complex alchemy, but well done. You both qualify to become State Alchemists. Nyx, you will be known and the Raven's Gate Alchemist due to your affinity for portals and voids. Fuki, you will be the Eaglewing Alchemist, for obvious reasons. I hope you don't turn out like Ed" at this last comment, Ed jumped over the desk, trying to punch Mustang (and failed miserably). Mustang continued with his speech, and handed over the alchemist pocket watches.

"Welcome to the Military"

**Well, that was a REALLY long chapter… Mostly written by Hito, although I did contribute. A bit!**

**The musical inspiration for this one was Zombie by The Pretty Reckless, whom I will be seeing in concert this November, along with Evanescence (so bloody excited!)**

**Oh, and to Ed's. Curious. Kitten, we toned down the swearing. A lot. We only had all that swearing because of serious agony**

**See that smexy blue button? See how it's calling for you? It wants you to press it. INDULGE IT'S WISHES!**


	3. This Is War

**Hihi. This is Hito. This chapter is written by me! AAAAAHHH! My very own chapter! I'm so happy I could cry and go and ask Al for a hug**

**Al: you wish.**

**Hito: Damn you! And yes, yes I do wish! Anyway, disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own FMA or any of its characters?**

**Al: *sigh* we've been over this before, Hito. NO. So shut up and start writing!**

**Kira: Basically, what she means is we don't own FMA, we just write stories in which the characters beat the ever-loving shit out of each other. We make no money with our strange and wonderful fantasies, so don't sue. I'm broke**

**Hito:*Weeps and picks up the pen***

**Highest Life**

**Chapter 3**

**This is war**

The air was cold. Her breath froze into a mist, adding to the cloud which had already descended. She looked around, not really using her eyes but her ears. That stupid girl that lost her limbs in the portal had given her life, and she intended to use that life to destroy all she hated- the good and the just. She laughed her rasping dark laugh and placed the military bomb she had stolen. She set it and fled. Now she was going to do what her name said she would. She was going to slaughter.

Nyx felt a chill run up and down her spine. Sure, going to meet king Bradley was an honour, but why, why did they put her next to Mustang? He looked at her with his 'crazy rapist' smile **(A/N: Kira: My friend Caitlin has a smile like that. IT'S DAMN FREAKY!)** , and she really wanted to punch his face in. unfortunately for her, the rule was: 'no violence on the bus.' She hated Mustang. She looked away. She saw Al and Fuki holding a conversation about transmutation runes. She looked behind them and saw Ed being flattened by a fan girl's cleavage. She Death-Glared the fan girl who then said something that sounded like:

"Ooooh, she likes you, does she?" Nyx caught the mocking tones and swiveled round

"Shut up you dumb whore. Are you so desperate to get laid that you'd throw yourself at a midget like him? God, woman, get a life. And Ed? If you try and kill me I will painstakingly take you apart. Piece by fucking piece" Ed gulped and let it slip. Fuki's head whipped up.

"Who were you just threatening, Nyx? 'Cause if it was Ed then you've obviously changed your mind since I knocked him over accidently a couple of day ago." Nyx reddened at the remark.

"Shut your face, bitch" the fan girl said loudly. Nyx felt something on her right shoulder. She looked at it. It was a hand. _Mustang's _hand. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU LECHEROUS BASTARD!" she screeched at him. He recoiled. If he'd have been a dog, his tail would be between his legs and he would be cowering in the corner (not that he wasn't anyway…) the rest of the journey he spent staring out of the window, depressed that a girl had actually turned him down.

They arrived at a castle several hours after Ed had been resuscitated after being suffocated in the fan girl's bosom. Mustang had offered to swap places with Ed, who gladly accepted for fear of death by breasts. For the rest of the journey he and Nyx discussed the top 100 ways to kill Mustang (painfully), who at the time was flirting with the well-endowed fan girl. Who was vehemently rejecting him and pledging her love to Edward Elric. It suffices to say that Nyx was REALLY not happy with this. Everybody trundled off the coach and headed up the slope towards the grand building where King Bradley lived. Mustang could be heard mumbling to himself about becoming Führer and making all the girls in the military wear tiny miniskirts then his screams of pain after being clobbered by the massive book Fuki was hitting him with. Nyx sweat-dropped and kept walking.

Inside the castle, the Alchemists and grunts that were to meet King Bradley were lead to a large hall. They were told to sit and wait for the Führer, which made Ed irritable, him not having the word 'patience' in his personal dictionary. Finally, King Bradley entered.

"Welcome," he said. "You are here, as you know, to investigate the mysterious explosion in Ishbal. It requires great patience and care to successfully complete this mission." At this, Ed displayed a confused expression whilst Al and Fuki sweat-dropped. "The teams will be operating in the east and west. The teams are this:

Edward Elric, Nyx Brandon, Roy Mustang and Leslie Carol **(A/N: the fan girl/deranged whore)**." Ed grimaced at the thought of being left alone with the fan girl from the bus. "Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, Major Armstrong and Hitofuki Brandon." After mentioning her name, he looked at Fuki. She had earlier transmuted a mass of old fabric into a pillow, which she was now hugging tightly, making her look even more childish. "Umm, yes, everybody settled?" he asked, uncertain that a child of that age should really be in the military at all. He looked at the crowd of people, most of which were looking a little more than unsettled. "Okay then. My servants will show you to your rooms now, we begin in the morning. Goodnight, troops!" he boomed happily

"Goodnight, Sir..." replied the less-than-enthusiastic 'troops.'

"Oh, GOD," moaned Nyx, turning to Mustang, "I'm stuck with YOU?"

**Kiki is taking over now. EXPECT ANGST AND DEPRESSING STUFF**

Mustang grinned "Wanna find out why I'm so popular with the ladies?" he said in a leering tone

A look of pure, unadulterated fear passed over her face. Roy didn't notice. **"GET OFF OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** she yelled. Mustang looked puzzled, but assumed she was just too wowed by his hotness, and wanted to be alone **(A/N: Or whatever it is that Roy Mustang tells himself when Hawkeye rejects him) **

"Come on, no need to be embarrassed~!" he said in a sing-song voice, moving slightly closer. An anguished cry ripped from Nyx's body. She pushed Mustang away, then clapped her hands and transmuted a black bladed katana. She held Mustang against the wall and pressed the blade against his throat, an animalistic snarl twisting her face until it was almost unrecognizable, and her eyes were black as jet

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just slit your throat Mustang" she growled. From behind her there was a quiet gasp

"Oh God. She's gonna kill him!" Fuki breathed, eyes wide with horror. She ran forward and pulled her snarling sister off of the Colonel "STOP NYX! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she yelled. Nyx went limp in the smaller girl's arms

"W-What is wrong with that girl!"Asked Mustang, incredulously. Fuki sighed

"Two months before we came here, Nyx was assaulted. She still has issues with grown men in her personal space" Mustang, Ed and Al gasped

"You mean assaulted as in rape?" Ed murmured

"Exactly" came the answer.

**HEY HEY HEY! Fuki's back in town and finishing off this chapter in a slightly less depressing way!**

Half an hour later, the military officers were led to their rooms. Fuki, Nyx and Leslie** (A/N: Kira: AKA Irritating fangirl bitch with the huge breasts)** were to share one room, while Ed, Al and Mustang shared the other. Fuki and Al had a conversation about the likelihood that Ed and Mustang would start bitch-slapping each other and that Nyx would probably try to kill Leslie. They then agreed to run away ASAP if either theory occurred.

The next morning, the troops were led to breakfast. Fuki was delighted to find that nobody had died or been injured in any way. They were given a briefing in which Fuki and Ed fell asleep in, Nyx transmuted a ping-pong bat with a ball attached on a string and threatened Mustang that next time, it would be _his _balls on the string being walloped. They then proceeded to argue, which woke up Ed and he joined in the war of words (which was rapidly becoming a war of swearing and insults).

After the briefing, they were all led down to two buses, smaller than the one they had all come on. The team was then split up into the two groups set by Bradley. Fuki reminded Nyx not to kill anyone on the journey or hurt them in any way.

"Unless it's that fangirl bitch, then you can cut off her only appeal. Just make sure someone has bandages."

"NYX! MUSTANG'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"screamed Ed.

"Your point?" she asked coldly.

"Brother!" yelped the armor.

"SOMEBODYHELPMEFORGOD'SSAKEI'MGONNADIE!"

"Once more, your point?" sighed Nyx, inspecting her black painted fingernails

"Nyx, that was _cold!_ Now say sorry!" rebuked Fuki

"Hell no. I am not apologizing to a dweeb like him" **(A/N:Kira:Heha, she's taking a leaf outta Kaiba's book. I'm so proud!) **

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A DWEEB YOU PUNK-ASS FREAK!" screamed Ed, shaking his fist and accidentally punching Mustang in the face. Nyx grabbed Mustang's arm and pulled him out of the way of Ed's flying fists. Fuki gasped

"Whoa big sister, you're an even bigger whore now! You're flirting with Mustang!" she shrieked. Nyx smirked

"Not really, I just don't want the very sexy voice going to waste" Ed, Al and Fuki's mouths all dropped

"OH. MY. GOD! YOU JUST SAID SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT HIM! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!" 'Nyx' smirked again. Her eyes were fuchsia pink

"My name is Ichaicha. I'm Nyx's… Flirt side. There are four of us in her head, plus herself. Me, Tai, Zetsumei and Yukai. It gets quite crowded sometimes."


	4. The Diary of Nyx

**Well, hello there. How are you all? Primus, I sound like a British person! Wait… I AM A BRITISH PERSON! Oh shit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime in which people blow each other up by clapping. I also don't own the Colonel with the smexy voice**

**Hito: Basically, she doesn't own FMA or Mustang's voice. She just wishes she did**

**Kiki: *strokes white cat* Soon… SOON**

**Hito: *cringes and opens the book***

**Kiki: Oh yeah, about Nyx's MPD**

_Italic=Ichaicha_

**Bold=Yukai**

_**Bold/Italic=Zetsumei**_

Underlined=Tai

_**Bold/Italic/Underlined=Nyx's thoughts**_

**Highest Life**

**Chapter 4**

**The Diary of Nyx**

After the… strange occurrences of the day before, and the revelation of Nyx's Multiple Personality Disorder, everyone had been avoiding her. They had completed their mission, and found nothing. So, the Elrics, the Brandons, and Winry were all staying at Mustang's house. Nyx sat in her room, alone, singing quietly **(A/N: This isn't Ichaicha singing, I just put the lyrics in italic)**

_If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that?<br>Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?_

_Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>So tell me how it should be<em>

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
>As I lie down<br>Sore and sick  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?_

_And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>Just let me say that I like that  
>I like that<em>

_Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane<br>So tell me how it should be_

_Desperate, I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become_

_Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place<br>In the diary of Jane_

Once she finished the song, Nyx shook out her multi coloured hair and prepared to face the world. She decided to go visit Fuki. Walking over to Fuki's door, she knocked and opened it. Fuki was writing a bunch of alchemical runes in her sketchbook

"Hi little sister" Nyx said in her usual **(A/N: Uchiha) **monotone. Fuki sighed

"Please try to lighten up Nyx. People are beginning to get scared of me for being related to you"

_**Not as scared as they'll be of me if I get out**_ the dark, rasping voice of Zetsumei echoed through Nyx's mind

"Shut up" Nyx spat

"DO YOU NOT CARE OR SOMETHING!" Fuki yelled

"No-not you. Zetsumei" Nyx sighed there was no point in talking to Fuki when she was in this mood. She decided to go visit Ed

_Well, what are you waiting for? I like that one! _

_**Shut the hell up you fucking pervert! **_ Nyx mentally yelled at Ichaicha. She pulled Ed's door open and then stopped still. On Ed's floor, attached at the mouth were Ed and Winry. Nyx's face twisted into a snarl and her eyes darkened to jet black

"_**Well, looks like I have finally been let free" **_Ed and Winry shot bolt upright, looking rather dishevelled. Winry screamed at the sight of Zetsumei, who then grabbed her head

"NO! THIS IS MY BODY! LET GO!" Nyx's eyes flashed between black and red, before sticking on scarlet and filling with tears which soon began to run in shining trails down her pale face

"Well, I hope you're happy. May you rot in hell Edward Elric" Nyx choked out. She ran out of the room and slammed the door before running pall-mall down the hall, not caring where she was going

Mustang had just returned home from work when he heard a door slam. _Teenagers… _he thought. Carrying on down the hall, he was smacked into by a girl with tri-coloured hair and blood red eyes. He was surprised when the sounded of harsh sobbing came to his ears from the fifteen year old. This was the emotionless Nyx Brandon here

"Raven's Gate, what has got into you?" he asked incredulously. Nyx swiped at her eyes furiously, rubbing the tears away on her sleeve

"Edward fucking Elric, that's what. I went to see him and the bloody midget was practically banging Winry right there in front of me!" Nyx broke back down into sobs and wrapped her arms around Mustang's waist. At this, the Colonel nearly fainted, before catching himself and returning the gesture

"Shh, shh Nyx" Mustang tried to comfort the crying teen

"I thought he was my friend!" Nyx vented into Mustang's middle, voice muffled by his uniform

"I heard a proverb once. Real friends won't make you cry, and the ones that do, well they aren't real friends" at this, Nyx looked up at Mustang and smiled. Again Mustang nearly fell over

"Thank you Roy" Nyx said somewhat shyly. "I'm sorry for always beating the crap out of you. You're not that bad really" Mustang gasped. That was twice in the last two days Nyx had said something good about him

"It's ok Raven's Gate" Mustang smiled down at the smaller girl "What isn't ok, it the fact that he knew you liked him, and he was swapping spit with Winry. How are you going to get revenge?" Nyx hiccupped with laughter at his wording, and then smiled evilly.

"I know just the way, but I need your help"

"What d o you need me to do?" he asked. Nyx gulped.  
>"I-need -you-to-pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend" she said in a rush. Mustang had practice with this way of speaking due to his prolonged contact with the Fullmetal Alchemist<p>

"You want me to act like I'm dating you? I'M FOUR PFREAKING YEARS OLDER THAN YOU ARE!" **(A/N: Yes, I know Mustang is not ACTUALLY nineteen, but I'm trying to make it plausible that he is in the military at a high rank, and he's old enough to date Nyx) **

"So? It's only four years. Not as bad as some people" Nyx argued. Mustang sighed

"All right, but only for a while" he relented. Nyx smiled at him, and then a mischievous grin passed across her face

"Hold on, I need to test something"

She stood up on her toes and kissed Mustang full on the mouth


	5. In The Middle Of The Night

**Right, Hito is away for personal reasons (she'll be back soon) but this is Kira writing this chapter, so expect angst and stuff. Oh yes, the last few chapters we haven't been writing the song inspirations, so let's recap**

**Chapter 1= Stranger in a Strange Land by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapter 2= Zombie by The Pretty Reckless**

**Chapter 3= This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapter 4= Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was not a pool of fangirl goo. So I do not own Mustang's voice, nor the rest of FMA**

Highest Life

Chapter 5

In The Middle Of The Night

Zetsumei's POV

Zetsumei had been the first personality. She had been with Nyx through many hardships. Now, she watched through her Mistress's eyes as Nyx's world fell apart. The gothic Alchemist had never shown how much she cared for Hohenheim's boy, but nothing escaped her dark side. They were two halves of the same whole. The other personalities were baggage. Ichaicha cared for nothing but lust and men, Yukai was nothing but a child and Tai was too indifferent to care. That's why Zetsumei thrived. She was the only one looking out for the Mistress.

Sitting in her "Soul Room", a black decorated dojo with red paint splattered on the walls, she pondered this new man, Roy Mustang. At first glance, he was a perverted jerk who cared for nothing but where his next fuck was coming from. But maybe there was something deeper? She didn't know. But if he posed a threat to the Mistress he would have to be neutralized, one way or another.

Zetsumei heard Nyx singing again. She did that a lot these days, but this song contained more angst than the others, Zetsumei smiled. Her love **(1)** was finally getting over Elric's betrayal, and was getting angry at the little blonde manwhore, rather than moping

_I've been walking this road of desire,  
>I've been begging for blood on the wall.<br>I don't care if I'm playing with fire,  
>I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.<br>I have known all along._

_so much more going on, no denying,  
>but I know I'm not standing alone<em>

_you've been playing my mind through my wishes.  
>you can feel that we're haunting the truth.<br>don't know – I can't hold on – always losing control._

_in the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on<br>it's a world gone astray.  
>in the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>someone keeps searching<br>and shatters your life  
>it will never be afraid<br>in the middle of the night_

_no more tears,  
>no, 'cause nothing else matters<br>I've been closing my eyes for too long._

_only vengeance will make me feel better.  
>there's no rest till I know that it's done.<em>

_you've been playing my mind through my wishes  
>you can feel that we're haunting the truth<br>don't know – I can't hold on – always losing control_

_in the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on<br>it's a world gone astray.  
>in the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>someone keeps searching<br>and shatters your life  
>it will never be afraid<br>in the middle of the night_

_in the middle of the night  
>in the middle of the night<em>

_in the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on<br>it's a world gone astray.  
>in the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>someone keeps searching<br>and shatters your life  
>it will never be afraid<br>in the middle of the night_

Mustang's POV

Roy smiled slightly as he heard Nyx's voice. The voice calmed him, but he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Nyx was only fifteen, and he didn't really LOVE her. Sure, he was ATTRACTED to her. She was sarcastic, snarky, cold and mysterious. Totally different from his usual type, but that was what made her amazing. Nyx Brandon was a puzzle that Colonel Roy Mustang REALLY wanted to solve

That kiss had really been something though. It had shaken Mustang to his core, but in a good way. He felt a little like he'd been sleeping, and somebody had just slapped him. And it irritated him. He just never knew where Nyx's scheming mind was.

And then there were the Personalities. Zetsumei scared the pants off of him, and Ichaicha was just weird. He hadn't met Tai and Yukai yet, but this relationship was getting to be like dating five different girls at once. He had tried that once, but it had ended up in a massive catfight and many bitch slaps to his face

Nyx's POV

Nyx stood on the roof, tears falling down her face. The stars twinkled down on her plight like a vast number of one eyed cats stuck to a massive ceiling.

_**Be calm love, we will get revenge on the Elric boy**_

_**I sure hope so Zetsumei. He is a friend to me no more**_

Ed had torn out her heard, ripped it to pieces and then proceeded to do the Mexican hat dance on the bloody pieces. Abandonment was what Nyx feared most, the day that her friends and family would leave her and never come back. One day when she was young, before Fuki was born her parents had gone to the hospital to have a scan on her mother, and they had left Nyx in their cellar, locking the door. She had screamed and screamed for hours, until her throat was raw and tears ran in crystal tracks down her face. Then a cool, dark voice sounded in her mind

_**Do not cry love, you are not alone. I am here**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**My name is Zetsumei**_

_**My name is Nyx**_

_**I know Nyx**_

_**You won't leave me will you?**_

_**I will never leave you Nyx Anamaria Brandon. I swear that on my soul**_

_**Thank you Zetsumei**_

Nyx smiled. Zetsumei was most likely her only friend now.

_**Reminiscing are we love?**_

_**Yes, I was. You still haven't left me**_

_**And I never will I found a song you might like by the way. It sort of describes you**_

_**Sing it!**_

A voice that was a mirror of Nyx's own echoed through her mindscape

_**She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<br>**_

_**So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain**_

_**She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<strong>_

_**So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain**_

_**So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<strong>_

_**So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain**_

End of chapter 5

**Zetsumei refers to Nyx as my love because she loves Nyx. Nyx was born with Zetsumei present. Over the years, Zetsumei fell in love with Nyx. She revealed herself because Nyx was afraid and she wanted to comfort her. Understand? If not PM me and I will most likely explain in more detail**

**Musical inspiration for this chapter**

**In The Middle Of The Night-Within Temptation**

**Stand In The Rain-Superchick**


	6. Beauty from Pain

**Well, Here I am! I have no idea what Hito is doing, but I've just got back to school, and this is the year I'm doing all my GCSEs, so updates may be few and far between I am afraid… Anyway, here's the next chapter of Highest Life**

**Disclaimer: I am a British schoolgirl. How the HELL could I own Fullmetal Alchemist?**

**HKHKHKHKHKH**

**Highest Life **

**Chapter 6**

**Beauty from Pain**

**Fuki's POV**

Sometimes, she got so damn frustrated she just wanted to SCREAM! Nyx was a no-show these days, which was very strange for the fifteen year old. She had always acted as Fuki's mother, when their own parents were not around. She had taken care of Fuki throughout her childhood, from warming up her baby formula as a child to her first crush. Nyx had always been there. A steady, unwavering presence that Fuki had come to take for granted, but now… Thanks to Ed, it was all gone. At the moment, Fuki HATED Edward Elric. She wanted to rip him to pieces, pile him on a pyre and dance around the flames.

The worst had come to the worst two nights ago, when Fuki had gone to Nyx's bedroom to find her older sister collapsed on the bed, a bottle of vodka in her hand and her eyes bleary and intoxicated

"Whaddya want?" she had slurred, obviously drunk

"Nyx… Have you been DRINKING?" Fuki asked incredulously. Nyx had always hated the taste of alcohol

"Duh" her sister raised the bottle and blinked slowly, looking a little like a startled bush baby. Fuki's blood boiled. _Edward drove her to this. He must PAY! _She spat in her mind. Walking forward she grabbed the bottle, ignoring Nyx's hiss of annoyance

"Fuki… That isn't a good idea. That vodka is the only thing keeping Zetsumei from ending the entire Elric family" Nyx obviously wasn't as inebriated as previously assumed. Grudgingly, Fuki gave the bottle back. Nyx smiled

"Thanks sis". From under the bed she pulled a bottle of champagne, and some orange juice "I found Roy's alcohol stash. It's full of everything from Sauvignon Blanc to tequila. The only spanner in the works is the hangover. Feels like I have a little Avenged Sevenfold concert in my skull. Screamin' an' all" Nyx uncorked the champagne, inspected the label, made a little noise of contentment, and poured some into a glass before adding the orange juice. She grinned and took a sip

"Nyx… Are you sure this is the only thing containing Zetsumei? Couldn't you find a slightly more um… Healthy deterrent?"

"'Fraid not kiddo. It's this or Ed, Al, and their father are dead. I have no idea where he is, but Zetsumei will undoubtedly find and destroy him. She always was good at finding lost socks…" Nyx mused. Fuki giggled and hugged her older sister

"I don't care how drunk you are Nyx. I still love you"

"Aw… I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Actually, I think that's the vodka kicking in. Sweet! Anyhow, thanks for that little sister. I love you as well, no matter how utterly gazebo-ed **(1)**, stoned or emotionally fucked I am" she hugged the smaller girl back "You are my life now Fuki, no one will stop me loving you. All the gold, men and other pretty shiny things in the world couldn't keep me from you. And if you see Ed, tell him to come say hi. I have a vodka bottle with his name on it. I always did love the sound of a glass bottle on a skull" Nyx winked at her sister, then steered her toward the door "Now shove it. I have drinking to do" Fuki smiled as she left the room, then her face set in a snarl as she saw Ed and Winry stumbling across the hall, locked in an embrace. Fuki's eyes darkened and her childish features twisted into an expression that was the stuff of nightmares. With a cry that sounded like the lamentation of a million tortured souls she clapped her hands and slammed them down on Ed's automail arm. It exploded into shards which clattered on the ground. Ed fell on the carpet and began writhing in pain

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! WHY!" he screamed through the agony. Fuki smirked evilly

"My sister is an alcoholic because of you. She is broken inside. She has no place to go. She has no one but me, and no matter HOW much I hate to say it, Roy Mustang to rely on. You destroyed her. Did you not LISTEN when I told you what happened to her! She's lost because you broke her. Now I break you". Fuki started laughing, Edward started screaming

**Nyx's POV**

_**Ah, sweet lullaby**_ Nyx grinned at Ed's screams. That guy still pissed her off to no end.

There was another reason she was drinking herself into a stupor. One she had not mentioned to Fuki. She was trying her hardest NOT to fall for Mustang. It really was difficult. He was hot, his voice was do die for, he valued her, he wasn't using her (as far as she knew) and he had been unwaveringly supportive

_Damnit, just fuck the guy_

_**Hell no Ichaicha**_

_Aw… _

_**Stop whinging. Pansy**_

Phoenixes had always been Nyx's favourite animal since she read Harry Potter. No matter what hit them, they came back twice as strong. She wanted to be like that.

"Nyx? Are you there?" the drool worthy drawl of Mustang reverberated through her ears, making her insides melt

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on in" He pushed open the door and stepped into the room, his slanted onyx eyes glinting in the dim light

"What are we doing about this 'revenge' thing?"

"I have no idea Mustang. Though, I do sympathize with your exes" Nyx mused

"Why?"

"Because…" she began "Because you are an incredibly easy person to fall in love with when you're not being an ass" Nyx studied the label on the vodka bottle intently, not meeting his eyes. A slight blush coloured her cheek bones

"Well that's always nice to know" Nyx punched him

"Hey, I'm trying to be solemn here" she slurred slightly. She looked up at the man before her. Closing her eyes, she lowered her lips gradually onto his. The kiss was a sweet question mark, to which he responded with a definite exclamation point. His lips were soft as they moved against hers, and they had obviously had quite a bit of practice, but she tried not to think about that. His tongue gently stroked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. A request she granted immediately. Nyx smiled into the kiss. She could freely admit it now. She was hopelessly falling for the dashing Colonel. But she's be damned if she ever told him. His tongue stroked along hers, waging a war for dominance, which Mustang eventually won. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, eyes smouldering.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave. Sleep well my Nyx" he kissed her in the forehead and left the room. Nyx settled back down on her pillows and turned off the light

Quietly, so only she could hear it, she sang

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive<br>But I feel like I died  
>And all that's left is to accept that it's over<br>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder<br>I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed  
>I still will remain<br>After I've cried my last  
>There'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<em>

_After all this has passed  
>I still will remain<br>After I've cried my last  
>There'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_Here I am at the end of me  
>Trying to hold to what I can't see<br>I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to your promise  
>There will be a dawn<em>

_After all this has passed  
>I still will remain<br>After I've cried my last  
>There'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain <em>

Nyx smiled slightly. She would come back. She would come back stronger and better. She wouldn't let pussy-ass little Edward break her heart. She would be someone worthy of the great Roy Mustang, not a pile of damaged goods and broken dreams.

She would become beautiful from the pain.

**XKXKXKXKXKX**

**I know it's short, but it's the best I can do right now. I can't speak. Damn demon cold from Hell**

**Musical inspiration:**

**Beauty from Pain by Superchick**


End file.
